Unexpected Love
by lemonadelollipop
Summary: Everyone loves Sirius Black. It's a known fact. It's natural. Anything opposing this fact is against all nature's rules, unnatural, anormal, you get the point. Which is why Dawn is determined to hate him. She is born rebelious, and lives to to be different. Marauder's life, James's obssession with Lily, and Sirius/OC and maybe Remus/OC included. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

There isn't any humor in this chapter, but I swear there will be in future chapters, I swear!

Not only was he handsome, but he was what many people liked to call him: "A bad boy". A playful one, one which liked to play pranks, but a bad boy all the same. The mysterious one of his group of friends, he also was a bully, one who liked to pick on others at that. He would laugh at others which did not possess his natural ease, or people which simply had different interest or beliefs than him. Rude and very self-confident, he would rate arriving to class on time as an unnecessary rule, and would drop by if he pleased. Strangely, this did not seem to affect his grades, and if it did, than he was losing only a few point for it since he usually had the best, even if the proffesors seemed to be less tolerant with him in their grading. He would walk to his classes as if he owned the place and top every grade. He loved to talk back and destroy students' projects during class (without getting cought, obviously), and as if that wasn't enough, he seemed to always want to make a comment for everything. No need to precise, he was #1 on their brightest student list. Go figure.

Every teacher loved him (except Proffessor McGonagal) for his never ending witty comments, insufferable charm, and his intelligence.

He seemed always to be happy, to have a perfect life, and a unimaginable ease in every situation possible. Never he was afraid or questioned if his presence was wanted or not. He just knew.

Obviously, he was a girl magnet, and he could have up to 4 different girlfriends in a week. To go out with him was considered an honor by most. They all ran after him, flirting shamelessly with him and spent their time chasing him. He didn't seem to mind though. He let them, worse, encouraged them. He was such a hollow person, with no morals nor values in life, and simply went through girls as if thy were simply a decoration, an entertainment. This did not seem to discourage any of the female population to quit going after him. After all, he was all a girl could ask for: handsome, mischievious, and most importantly untamable. He was charming, and could easily lure anyone to love him.

He disgusted me.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I've decided to rewrite already existing chapters/ continue writing already existing chapters this story. There might be minor incoherence and mistakes, and I apologize in advance. The writing style might also vary. I can't find the original documents, so it's impossible for me to edit the previous chapters. I don't really have a plan for this story, so bear with me…

Enjoy!

Points that might not have been clear/incoherent throughout both chapters:

Dawn is Pureblood (In the original chapter one I wrote her mother was a muggle; I'm changing that)

Her father was an Auror, the best of his time, and was a slytherine

Dawn wants to be a journalist; this is unknown by her parents, who are in a mindset that she be an Auror

PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER. IT HAS CONTENT FROM THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, BUT ALSO NEW, CRUCIAL MOMENTTS/DEVELOPPEMENT.

Chapter 2

I walked up the moving stairs up to my Muggle Studies class, which was 4 flights up. That might seem like little, but I must remind you; these are magical, moving staircases. I didn't even understand why I was forced to take these studies. Why would you need Muggle studies to become an Auror? But since Father thinks it would ensure my success in the NEWTs tests in Muggle studies, I must take classes in which we study the use of washing machines and the interesting choices of toys for Muggles such as rubber duckies.

But worst of all, after Muggle Studies, I had to go to History of Magic, meaning MORE stairs and unsupportable and mind-decomposing boredom.

Now you may be asking yourself "Why, Dawn, why are you taking History of Magic if you want to be and Auror?"

Heres the deal: I don't want to be and Auror. My father is the one who absolutely wants me to be one, and I've been imposed this future the day I was born, just because Daddy was the best, and his daughter must follow in his footsteps. There's just one problem: I have no interest whatsoever in chasing Death Eaters (especially considering my lack of cardio) nor in putting my life in danger. Actually, if I were to fight this upcoming war in any way possible, I would start a newspaper and write all the horrid things the ministry is trying to sweep under the rug.

Yes, you've heard correctly, Dawn Michel, daughter Carter Michel, ex-best Auror of his time, wants to be a journalist.

Go ahead, laugh.

He doesn't exactly know that I'm taking classes for Journalism for Magic, but lucky for me, these two careers require many classes and common, and I had just enough space to fit in all the one that were not. The reason for such secrecy is that the weight of the disappointment would probably crush both my parents, who were already broken-hearted at the news that I had been sorted in Ravenclaw and not Slytherine.

My father, despite being an Auror, had been a Slytherine. This might surprise many, most probably thinking he was a Gryffindor. This stereotypeis one that my father fought through his whole life. It is undeniable that slyness and a tint of selfishness are characteristics of most Slytherine, and my Father does possess them; he finds loopholes in rules to catch a criminal easily and will not hesitate to outright lie to help himself in a case, or office politics. My father would only do jobs which would guarantee his success, which is probably why he is recognized as the best, because he never did anything with an unsure or bleak ending in sight. That all Slytherines are cruel and evil though, does not apply to all. I am not denying that my mother is kind and caring; far from that, but she condones crime and murder, and she would never support any movement that promotes it.

I was roughly pulled out of thought by a voice which brought misery to many lives and destroyed by uttering one word.

Ok, ok, I'm exaggerating, his voice is rather nice, but I just hate who I belongs to. Poor voice. Assigned to such a horrible person…

"Hey Dawn! Hello! Earth calling Dawn, Earth calling Dawn!"

"Sorry the number your trying to call has been permanently changed."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Damn him! I can't raise one eyebrow. I tried practising one, but both my eyebrows rise up, and I can't possibly get one to move up all by itself.

"I wasn't calling you. This is in the context of you were in outer space, therefor using a …um a intercom? No that's not it… a dishwasher? No, no, no… it's a…a … A RADIO!"

"Sirius, your stupidity will never cease to amaze me."

"Hey! I'm pureblood!"

"Hence your stupidity AND your thoughts on being superior."

"What! No! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean to threaten you by saying I was a pureblood, therefore purposely lowering other's as well as your blood status, I simply meant that my ignorance of Muggle objects could be justified by my lack of exposure to the Muggle world and Professor Burbage's lack of talent in entertainment!"

"A professors' jobs are not to entertain, but to teach!"

See this was the norm for me and Black. We started stpid and pointless rows on anything, in which their was neither no goal, nor any advantage or gain in doing them. This was a silly banter, but some got heaty and mean things were thrown at each other. And yet, he seemed never to tire. He continuously searched my attention and time, and quite honestly it was getting annoying.

** XoXoOOOoXoX**

I bit the tip of my quill as I tried to think of ways to make my essay longer, for it didn't reach even half of the length the professor had demanded for.

This was a habit of mine, biting on quills. If I got really distracted, sometimes I would start gnawing on the tip which there was ink on, and would end up with ink all over my face after the tip of the quill had broken.

And of course this was exactly what happened on this lucky day.

I already knew this was going to be a bad day. I had woken up late, had rushed down to eat only to find my place taken by an unbearable being in which my friends have taken liking into. She was named Mist.

Now you would think people named Dawn and Mist would get along, but I absolutely harbored her. She was superficial, fake, pretty, and wore 5 gallons of perfume and 2 inches thick of makeup. Blonde, very slim, and knew how to threaten you discreetly. She could insinuate the worst threat in a perfectly normal conversation every so delicately. She was everything my mother wanted me to be, so I decided to be the opposite. I had black, thick hair which was cut messily in layers so that half of it arrived to my shoulders and the rest were all in between shoulder length and mid-back. I had a good size (not too slim, not overweight. Just the appropriate size for my frame), the only point my mom did not criticize. I had forest green eyes, thick eyebrows, a small pointy nose and pink lips. And I was the most sarcastic, straight-forward person around. If I had a problem with you, you would know it.

But today, I hadn't been in the mood to confront Mist about taking my place. This had already occurred, and I didn't have the energy to argue.

So after having a very meal, I had the most boring hour of my life in Divination.

So here I was, spending my only free hour of the week doing a paper in Potions I had completely, truly, and honestly forgotten about for last class.

And the tip of my quill broke and ink splattered all over my lips. I sighed and search through my bag.

"Dawn, you're going to poison yourself. Here." Sirius Black said, handing me a tissue, a smirk plastered on his face.

I wiped my face gingerly and turned back to homework.

"Well someone isn't in the talkative mood."

"We're in a library"

"That didn't stop you from making a fit last time."

I smiled at the memory. Last week, Sirius had been bragging about cursing some kid. I had snapped and started yelling at him. I hadn't been very discreet and the whole library and probably the five classes down the hall heard me. I was kicked out of the library for a week.

See it was practically the norm now; Sirius Black pissed me off, I yelled, screamed, insulted, and hexed and he did so back.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on my work.

"So, how is your plan to becoming a journalist going?"

My blood froze in my veins. No one knew of these plans. Not even my closest friends.

"How did you find out?"

He grinned. "It doesn't matter how I know, what does is who I might accidently tell."

I cringed. He was threatening to tell my family. If they knew, they would be crushed. My parents told everyone that I was to be an Auror, I was their pride, their hope to rid the family name of the horrible stories caused by Eddie… (**A/N: Don't worry. You're not supposed to know who Eddie is. It'll come later)**

"What do you want"? I growled.

"I want you to befriend Mist and pose as my friend as well to force her to spend time with me."

I closed my eyes. Of course Sirius Black would put in stake a family's well-being to be with a girl. A girl like Mist no less. If there was one thing Mist and I had in common, it was our hatred for Black.

I sighed. Here he was asking me to befriend himself and my only other sworn enemy so that he could convince said enemy to date him.

"Fine."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's all for now!

-lemonadelollipop


End file.
